Oral Fixation
by sauriemilia
Summary: Can a burning one time encounter turn into something more?
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE! Thanks for reading the start of this new adventure, This was originally a one shot written for the amazing trio Laynaa, Sandy and Lizzie. Please read and review, Im a review whore so go ahead and tell it to the review button. Here it goes...**

* * *

><p>Elena walked down the deserted hallway of one of the top floors of the building. Her tired steps echoed across the empty space. She could feel her stilettos slightly sink in the carpet. The fabric covering the tip of the pointy shoes in an almost soothing manner. Soothing was exactly what she needed, she carried a box with her belongings in her hands. Earlier she had been called to her boss's office and he had announced she had been let go. She had enough in her plate with Mason, her boyfriend, letting her go too. She came to a stop in front of the elevator and pushed the button with the down arrow.<p>

Elena could feel the tickling sensation of tears beginning to show in her eyes. She was not going to cry. She clenched her jaw and decidedly pushed the tears away. I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry, she repeated like a mantra.

The ding sound announced the arrival of the elevator and the doors slid open.

* * *

><p>Damon couldn't believe the hell of a day he just had. He had lost an account to his rival and now his position as partner of the firm was compromised. He slammed the phone into his desk so hard it left a dent. He took his briefcase and walked out of the Law firm hosted on the top floor of the building. He was enraged. His steps were strong and determined; the rhythmic swinging of his briefcase shook the air around him. He stopped in front of the elevator and the doors immediately swung open. Damon was relieved he didn't have to wait for the stupid elevator at least, he had to wait for judges, he had to wait for Kat to come before him, it was all wait, wait, wait.<p>

He stepped into the elevator and leaned against the back wall covered from the middle to the ceiling with a mirror. He took a look at himself in the mirror. His blue eyes gazed intensely at himself, you could see his anger in the way his strong jaw was set. His deep blue dress shirt almost got lost with his black tie and suit. He shrugged his jacket off and loosened his tie; sometimes he wished he could just tighten it enough to end things. Now he was having suicidal thoughts, bourbon. Now.

* * *

><p>The elevator slowed down and when it came to a stop the doors slid open to reveal a gorgeous, statuesque brunette standing behind it. She looked into his eyes and flashed the briefest, fakest of smiles. She was carrying a box full of things, and he spotted a picture frame with a picture of her and a man on the beach. He couldn't help but notice the way the little black dress hugged her curves like a silken glove. Her breasts were full and plump. Now he was getting turned on by the stranger in the elevator.<p>

She stepped inside and turned to press the button to close the doors. When she maneuvered to push the button she lost hang of the box and it fell to the ground with a thud. She bent over to retrieve her things letting her firm behind mold her dress in such a way it was begging to be set free. He instinctively moved to help her but when he moved forward her firm, perky, ass grazed his already showing erection in the slightest of manners. The brief contact was enough to shred the remainders of self control both of them had left; their hell of a day might turn out not so hellish after all.

She felt his strong, big hands grabbing her hip on each side. She gasped at the contact but couldn't bare to break it. It felt raw and hot and everything she needed at the moment. He squeezed her hips harder and pulled her back to grind against his throbbing erection. She could feel how big he was and couldn't help imagining him in her hand, inside her mouth and sliding in and out of her. Elena bent her knees slightly to rub her butt against the stranger's member, and then she straightened them to rub back up. She repeated the motion pressing harder against him and he released an animalistic growl.

Elena felt her panties moistening with her arousal and moaned when the man slid his hands under her dress and touched her skin with his. His touch was rough but tender at the same time. He slid his hands up her thighs and around them until they reached her center. He slid the panties aside and began rubbing her bundle of nerves with his thumb, Elena threw her head back to rest on his shoulder and she could feel his hot breath on her neck. He slid his tongue out and began placing hot, open mouth kisses on her neck. He slid his finger out of her underwear and slowly traced it backup her belly, circling her belly button, up her stomach, leaving a trail of her own moisture on her skin.

He slid both hands up her stomach, both palms on her skin, lifting the dress up as he went up and cupped her breasts with his hands, he squeezed them and took both nipples between his index fingers and his thumbs to pinch and tease them.

-Ahh- Elena couldn't keep her moans silent any longer, with this she turned around to face him and she was shocked by what she saw. Piercing blue eyes darkened with the most primal desire, slightly parted lips letting small ragged breaths out. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

Damon couldn't believe what was happening, seconds ago he was ranting about his shit of a day and now he was dry humping and making the sexiest woman he ever met moan in an elevator, she looked wild. Her dress was up to her chest. Pupils dilated with need, swollen reddened lips, he wanted to have her, correction, he needed to have her. She attacked his neck with her teeth leaving tiny barely there bites along his jaw line while she worked the buttons from his shirt. She let her hands roam his chest down his stomach to his belt. She had it undone in two seconds and then she was kneeling down leaving a trail of kisses and bites all the way down to the waist band of his boxer briefs.

She slid his pants and boxers down to his knees releasing his engorged member from its prison. A wide smile formed in her face when she took in the sight of him, he knew he was big, but the thought of her appreciating it made him prouder. With no further ado she looked at him directly in the eyes from under her long chocolate eyelashes and let her tongue out to taste his head. Drops of his precum started making an appearance and she liked them away with the tip of her tongue letting it flicker in the tiny gap on his head.

-Fuck! Ahh…- was all Damon could say when she took all his length deep into her throat with one thrust. She hummed around his cock and he felt like coming in her mouth right there and then, but he needed to feel her heat around him, his life motto was when a hot woman is willing for you to fuck her, then you fuck her. So remembering his words he laced his fingers in her hair and pulled her back up so that they were face to face. He switched them around so that she was facing the mirror and he was directly behind her. Damon grabbed her underwear and quickly slid them down. She stepped out of them and locked eyes with him in the mirror, a slight nod was all the confirmation he needed to spread her legs apart and slightly bend her over, her breasts pressed against the mirror. He took his cock in his hand and guided it to her entrance from behind. She pushed back as he pushed forward and he filled her to the hilt. They both screamed in unison as their bodies connected and engaged in the most ancient dance of the flesh known to mankind. He thrust into her hard and fast and she met him in every single hit. Moans and groans were replaced with full on screaming and the sound of pounding flesh. The feeling of his skin sliding in and out of her, her juices moistening his needing shaft, the squishing sound and feeling of sex against sex, of man against woman. He moved his hands to her breasts and released them from the cups of her lacy black bra.

He took them in his strong hands and squeezed them as hard as he was entering her. She felt her walls clenching around him as he hit the sponge tissue inside her that made her loose her mind. There wasn't much time left for neither of them. They locked eyes in the mirror once again and with one last thrust they both fell down the edge as they looked at each other satisfied faces in the mirror. She felt his seed spill inside her as he rested his head on the back of her neck. They were both panting wrecks, completely covered in the sweat of their thryst. He pulled out of her and she felt his cum spill out of her, she reached for her panties and slid down her dress as he pulled his pants and boxers up and fixed his shirt.

They both turned to see the elevator doors were open and they were in the dark deserted ground floor, God knew how long the door had been open and if any unsuspecting souls had witnessed their adventure. He bent down to retrieve her things from the floor and handed them back to her. Not a single word was exchanged, it wasn't needed. As the great poet Sabines said "The best words of love are exchanged between two people that say nothing at all" because they knew their connection went beyond any other human experience on the earth, but there was nothing they could do, they had found each other too late.

So getting her things from him he lowered his head to brush a soft kiss on her lips and with the excruciating pull of magnets being dragged apart she walked out of the elevator and of his life. He followed her with his eyes until she left the building and smiled lowering his gaze to the small card trapped in his hand, it read

_Elena Gilbert_

_Public Relations  
><em>

It had an office (which he assumed it was no longer available) and a cell phone number scribbled in pen behind. Miss Gilbert had no idea she was in for one hell of a ride. He smirked and walked out of the dream and back into real life.

* * *

><p><strong>So thats it! Tell me what you think and follow me on twitter sauriemilia <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the follow up to this smutty ride. I want to thank the gorgeous one and only rachellebelle for the most amazing beta work in the history of fanfic! Now that I found you Im not letting you go! Also thank you to those who favorited, alerted and above all commented on this story, Im a little behind on the replies but Ill try to catch up as fasta as I can. Well without any further ado here it is! Dont forget to Review**

* * *

><p>Elena unlocked the door to her house and she already knew what would be waiting on the other side. Failure. She had dedicated almost five years of her life to her relationship to Mason and now he was gone. She admired that in him, his ability to make the choice. She had seen all the signs and felt the same emptiness he had said he felt, but she never gathered the courage to just let it go and call it quits. She passed the threshold and flicked the lights on. Yep, empty. The furniture was there, the picture frames, but it was no longer a home. She walked to place her purse on the coffee table along with her keys. She would just have to retrieve the box of her desk supplies from the car in the morning. Then, a pooling liquid in her underwear reminded her of her last hurrah in the office.<p>

What the hell was she thinking? Having sex with a complete stranger in a public place and without protection? Of course she was on the pill but she knew nothing about the man, except that he was a sex god, and the most incredibly handsome male specimen she had ever laid eyes on. She sighed and walked straight to her room, taking her shoes off and followed with her dress. She walked into the bathroom and turned to look at herself at the mirror, she had spent less than 20 minutes with Mr. Not-so-tall, dark, and handsome, and she already felt different; she felt alive. Her face was flushed, her lips were swollen, and there was a tiny spark in her eyes. Shaking her head at the absurdity of her thoughts, she ran the water for the tub. It was just what she needed; a hot relaxing bath. She discarded her underwear and put them in the hamper. The scent of her cinnamon bubble bath already filled the atmosphere. She ran back out to the bedroom to grab her phone and placed it besides the lit candles in the bathroom. Elena slid into the bathtub and let the warmth envelop her in a relaxing cocoon.

She was halfway through Talk Show Host by Radiohead when her phone started vibrating. Without even bothering in checking the caller ID she picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded hoarse so she cleared her throat after no response came and tried again. "Hello?"

This time she could hear a sigh from the other side and was about to hang up when apparently her mystery caller got the nerve to talk.

"Please don't hang up," a deep velvety voice said from the other side. Elena's heart started beating faster, but she couldn't bring herself to hang up the phone she was petrified, even hypnotized by the voice.

"Who is this?" Elena asked, unsure if she was ready for the answer.

"Well, after the run-in we had in the elevator, I have to admit I'm a bit hurt you don't remember me," the man responded in a mocking tone. Elena swore her heart had just stop beating. How did he get her number? As if he was reading her mind, he answered, "I hope you don't mind me using the business card you dropped on the floor... Ms. Gilbert is it?"

Elena laid frozen for a moment, but the her brain switched gears to game mode. Yes, that was right, two could play that game.

"I think it's a bit unfair that you know my name and I don't know yours. I might consider not hanging up if we start with that." She smiled at her own boldness. Who was she kidding? She wasn't this person, she didn't have sex with strangers and then flirt with them over the phone

He laughed and it sounded like pouring smooth melted caramel over an apple slice "Ok I'm hanging up now," she trailed off when she was interrupted by an abrupt answer.

"Salvatore. Damon Salvatore," he cleared his throat and she smiled at his sign of nervousness. She got a small sense of satisfaction knowing she wasn't that far off her game.

"Well, Damon Salvatore, what brings your call at this hour?"

She was still having a hard time processing her words when she heard the words she least expected. "I miss you," he said sincerely, and immediately after that, "Sorry was that too bold?" She could hear a smirk, stupid right? But she was sure she heard it.

"You miss what, exactly? My lips around your dick?" She was sure her smart ass answer would shut him up, but again, it was her turn to be surprised.

"Well there's that, but then there's also the way our eyes connected through the mirror. I felt like I could see through you, Elena." Her name rolled off his tongue like the most intimate caress.

Of all the things he could have said, she wasn't expecting that. She gasped and he took it as an invitation to continue talking. "Deny that you felt it too, tell me you couldn't see into my soul as well." His tone was demanding, but alluring at the same time. She wanted to deny it, but couldn't. So she did the only thing she could do, and changed the subject.

"What do you want Damon?" she tried to sound gentle, but it came out somewhat harsh.

"What I want, Elena, is for you to come downstairs and open the door because is kind of chilly out here." he said with a low chuckle.

Elena bolted up and water splashed around with the movement. "What?" she yelled. She felt her heartbeat galloping inside her chest.

"Elena relax, I'm joking, and was that water I heard are you in the bathtub, you naughty girl?" She waited until she calmed down and breathe evenly before she answered.

"That wasn't funny, and yes, if you must know, I'm in the bathtub." What? Why did she say that? What's wrong with her. She was thinking all these and a million more questions she couldn't answer.

"I'm laying on my bed and the lights are off, I can't see anything, Elena, but I close my eyes and see yours staring back at me." His voice was slowly warming up her insides. She put the phone on speaker and let her hand wander down her neck to caress the space between her breasts, following a trail down to the apex between her legs. "Close your eyes and tell me what you see, Elena." His voice was even lower now, aching with desire, and she could hear her breaths becoming shallower, but she didn't dare touch where her body was asking her to touch.

"Damon," she gasped his name, "I close my eyes and all I can see is the blue sky in your eyes. I can feel your lips on my neck, kissing slowly down to my shoulder. Are you touching yourself, Damon?"

"Mmm, of course I'm touching myself, Elena. I'm rubbing my hand up and down my cock wishing it was your warm cunt around it, swallowing me," he groaned, and she took it as an invitation to pinch her clit.

"Ahh," she let out a moan and plunged a finger inside her sex. "I have a finger in and all can I think about is how you slid in and out of me with such force, such passion. You made me feel alive, Damon."

"Elena, I wish I could be there to taste you properly, to slowly run my tongue down your slit, to suck on you clit until you squirm and beg me for release. Are you close, baby?"

Elena nodded while she worked herself, and then remembered she was on the phone and she needed to talk. "Yes, I'm close, oh so close, Damon. Come with me, please."

"I'm right behind you, Elena," he answered in a broken voice. The next seconds were all pants, groans, and moans. They were loud enough to make sure the other heard. Damon gripped his length harder and rubbed his hand up and down as fast as he could. With each stroke his shaft grew more slippery, and the flapping sounds could be heard by Elena through the phone. His veins became visible and his cock started twitching. At the time Elena screamed his name in release, he came, with a jet of white liquid, all over his hand, spilling on his abs, and his thighs.

Elena felt her walls clench around her fingers and her moisture completely covered her hand.

They were both panting and coming down from their high, and Damon was the one to break the silence.

"Well, that was… interesting. Is it ok if I call you sometime, you know, to chat?" His tone was serious and she smiled at the thought of a nervous Damon. He had looked so confident and grown up in his designer suit and badass attitude.

"Yes, Damon, you can call me again, you know, to chat," she giggled when she quoted him, and he let out a wholehearted laugh.

"Goodnight, Elena, sweet dreams." His voice was as tender as a goodnight kiss, and she was moved by it.

"Goodnight, Damon." With that, they both hung up the phone.

In opposite sides of the city, in the emptiness of lonely beds and houses, both at the ends of relationships, they closed their eyes feeling full and genuinely happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to begin this hello with a giant thanks! Thank you to those of you who have reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. To Chelle for her always amazing beta work! To Laynna, Sandy and Lizzie my fabulous smutty bermudas triangle. To Sar for inviting me to join the aholics "the endless source of pervertedness". To Carly's Guide to Writing smut. This chap is really smutty so if you are sensitive change the effing letter on the ratings filter haha. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Elena was walking through the streets enjoying the air. The wind moved around her making her dress caress her legs. She still hadn't begun looking for a job. Her parents had left her a fine living situation when they died and she had more than enough saved. So she decided she was going to take a sabbatical. Her sabbatical year ribbon ceremony had been having sex in an elevator with Damon. Yes, they were on a first name basis now. Since that night, he had called her everyday over the past two weeks; sometimes more than once. They hadn't repeated what happened in the first phone call, instead they just talked.<p>

It was so natural to talk to him because he actually listened. She had told him things she barely knew about herself and she was under the impression he had done the same. What they had was so perfect that they never talked about meeting again in person; it was sort of a taboo subject between them. Three nights ago, they had decided that if it was meant for them to see each other again they would without any plans, so they left it to fate.

She turned around the corner feeling a bit hungry, and decided to stop at a little coffee shop to grab a bite. When she walked in the shop her nostrils were immediately hit by the sweet smell. She was surprised to see so many suits there. The place was packed with men and women in tailored designer suits, and then she remembered they were around the corner from the courthouse.

She made her way through the sea of lawyers to find the bar and she couldn't help but notice how most of the eyes, especially those of the men, were glued on her. Of course she stood out, she was wearing a white and blue sun dress, sandals, and her hair was down.

A few of the men even made eye contact and said good morning. She finally made her way to the bar and ordered her latte. She was tapping her fingers on the counter humming a song when she felt two strong hands hold her waist. She was outraged at how this stuck up jerk dare touch her. She turned around wanting to give him a piece of her mind and all she could see before feeling his lips on hers was the azure fire of Damon Salvatore's eyes.

Their lips danced with each other. At first it was only their lips then he slid his tongue on her bottom lip and took it between his teeth. He nibbled on it, but when someone cleared their throats, they reluctantly let go. They moved away from the counter never breaking eye contact.

"Hello, Elena," Damon smirked. She loved the way his mouth lifted on one side, making a dimple on his cheek.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" she asked, sounding a little too excited than she had expected.

"I guess I never mentioned I'm a defense attorney. I just finished a trial. What about you, Elena? What brings you here?" He couldn't believe she was in front of him after dreaming about her for two weeks.

"My favorite book store is around the corner. So, did you win this trial?" She smiled at the thought of him tearing down the opponent in a courtroom.

"Well as a matter of fact I did. I'm actually done for the day. Are you up for celebrating?" he asked, his voice was dripping with a playful tone.

"Sure. What do you have in mind?" she answered, looking at him from under her eyelashes and he guessed exactly what she had in mind, but he wanted to try something different to begin with. He chuckled at her tone.

"Why don't we start with decent breakfast and we'll see where the day leads us from there." She nodded as he took her hand in his and led her out of the crowded coffee shop.

They walked hand in hand for a few blocks, starting where they left their conversation the night before over the phone. It was comforting to see how even in person, their chemistry remained.

They came to a full stop in front of a little farmer's market.

"We are having breakfast here?" Elena asked surprised.

"No, silly, we are buying what we need for breakfast here, my place or yours?" he asked, walking through the aisles of organic goodness. She walked a little faster, not to be left behind.

"My place is nearby if you don't mind," Elena told him, taking his hand again. He looked down at their joined hands and brought hers up to his lips to plant a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"Sure, whatever you want," Damon answered and continued inspecting the produce.

Thirty minutes later, they were walking up the stairs to Elena's porch. She unlocked the door and held it open for him to walk in.

"So, this is me," she said with a shy smile.

He turned to her, lifting the grocery bags in his hands and she had to snap out of the thought of how much she liked seeing him in her house.

"Right, sorry. Kitchen to your right." He walked out of sight, and she heard him moving around in the kitchen.

She let out a breath. She wanted him so bad. She was hoping he wanted her too, but he had made no indication or move since the kiss in the coffee shop.

It was her sabbatical and she had to live for once so she walked in the kitchen.

"Damon, I'm going to go upstairs, take off all my clothes, and wait for you in bed. If you don't come follow me in two minutes, I'm going to have to touch myself." She looked into 'She searched his eyes to look for any clue or indication of what he was thinking and saw them darken a little. With that, she turned around and headed for the stairs.

Once she was in her room, she took off all of her clothes and lay on the bed. What are you doing, Elena? she thought, but every doubt flew out the window when she remembered the feeling of him buried deep inside her.

Two minutes passed and she felt a little disappointed, but placed her hand between her legs and ran a finger through her folds. She moaned in anticipation, but it was so low it sounded more like a whimper. She was about to put a finger all the way in her heat when the door opened.

Damon walked in the bedroom wearing nothing but his smirk. The first thing he saw on the wall opposite the door was a huge mirror and in it, he could see the reflection of Elena's bed and her beautiful naked frame fully displayed for him.

"Sorry, too many rooms in this house, I got lost." She smiled at him as he walked towards the mirror.

"Carry on, Elena. I want to watch you." He stood in front of the mirror mirror watching her pump her finger in and out of her core. Her thumb was rubbing circles on her bundle of nerves.

"What? You are just going to watch me? That's not fair, Damon, I want a show too. Touch yourself," Elena moaned.

Damon took his erection in his hand and started rubbing his length up and down without tearing his eyes away from the goddess in the mirror. They adjusted the pace of their ministration to match one another, if he stroked harder, she moved her fingers faster and vice versa.

Her core was growing slick with her juices and she wanted to throw her head back and close her eyes, but that meant losing sight of the Adonis in front of her. His shaft was also glimmering with his precum.

"Taste yourself, Elena," Damon breathed out.

"You first," she answered.

He took his free hand and ran his index and middle fingers over his moist head. While stroking himself, he put the two fingers in his mouth and sucked on them. Watching him, Elena took her fingers out of her pussy and licked them clean.

"Want a taste?" she asked, stretching her hand towards him.

"Oh fuck this!" Damon cursed and turned around to face her. He sauntered to the bed and kneeled down in front of her.

"Of course I want a taste," he growled and with that, he brought his head down between her legs and sucked her clit. He lapped it and twirled his tongue between her folds. Elena felt that familiar sensation in the pit of her stomach and she knew she was close.

Her walls began clenching and her release hit them both with a wet, flowing ambrosia.

He kneeled back up on the bed bringing her with him. She spread her legs open and lockedthem behind his back, digging her heels into his ass. He grabbed her hipsto bring her down on his erection and when their bodies connected again, the rest of the world and their concerns faded away.

They were meeting thrust for thrust, panting and moaning in each other's ears. He bit her earlobe and put his tongue in her ear, earning a scream from her. Their sweat made them slide against each other in perfect synchrony. Her hardened nipples were poking his chest, and he laid her back down on the bed. He took hold of the headboard to ram into her with more intensity.

"Harder! Faster! Yes, baby, just like that!" Elena couldn't stop herself from screaming over and over again.

"Fuck you are so tight and so fucking wet" Damon growled as he felt his release getting closer.

"Come with me, Damon. Let's come together." He rammed into her a few more times and their mixed releases exploded in front of their eyes. He brought his lips down to hers in a scorching kiss and kissed her until they both rode their orgasms. Still inside her, he took her hands in his and put them over her head. He kissed her eyelids and her nose, then the corner of her lips and chin, finishing with a sweet peck on the lips.

"Well, you can invite me over for breakfast anytime, Elena," he chuckled and the vibrations sent a funny feeling to her center where he was still inside her.

"And you can come over anytime you want, pun intended," she closed her eyes and he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

Without noticing they drifted to sleep, satiated in one another.

* * *

><p><strong>I spy the REVIEW BUTTON!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone *waves hello* Im back! Im sorry for the delay but my muse is a fickle one! Forgive this chapters flaws please, I just wanted to get it out ASAP. **

* * *

><p>He woke up to the feeling of something traveling up and down his chest. Like little ants marching only it was softer than that, not itchy, but fluttering. He squeezed his eyes shut as the exploring of the butterfly continued its journey up his stomach and across his chest, it circled around his nipple and flicked it a little leaving a moist mark that made him shudder, his skin lighting up in goose bumps. That was when he heard it. The sweetest most soothing sound in the universe, her husky early morning giggle.<p>

"Rise and shine sleepy head" she sing songed against the skin of his chest, moving upward to bury her face in the crook of his neck. He groaned a fake annoyance grunt and squeezed her body tight against his.

"You are such a nuisance. Remind me why I let you sleep over." Damon kissed the top of her head right at the hair line breathing in the scent of her fruity shampoo. His eyes still shut.

"Because we don't exactly do a lot of sleeping, and because of that little thing I do when I put my tongue in your…" she didn't even finish her thought and his eyes opened quickly turning over and trapping her under his body. He started caressing the skin of her neck with the tip of his nose, slowly and painfully tracing the skin of her shoulders until he dropped a kiss on one of them. His erection poked her tight and she giggled again.

"See? Good boy, is it so hard to just give me what I want?" she asked while giggling.

"It has to be hard to give you what you want" He made his member twitch and it grazed her center. She moaned at the contact and felt the moisture already pooling between her legs. She opened her thighs wider to accommodate his hips.

As easily as a knife through hot butter he slid inside her. She opened her mouth but not a single sound left it. Instead she settled for tangling her fingers in his soft raven black locks, pulling his head close to her chest, his ear right above her heart. The beating of her heart increased at the same rate as his thrusts gained momentum. He took his sweet time retreating and sheathing himself back in her heat. Every single thrust more powerful and more painfully sensual than the last.

Being so close to her always unsettled him because he felt the intimacy pull on the tight and rusty strings in his heart. She did that with every smile, every kiss, every sigh. It was like tuning the wobbly strings of a guitar. Then she took the instrument in her arms and that tight hollow space between her body and the guitar got filled with the promise of something beyond his wildest dreams.

Damon looked into her eyes as he kept pumping in and out of her. Elena's pupils were completely dilated. Everything around them grew dim and there was no longer an outside world it was just them and their lovemaking. Yes the fucking had turned into love making after a couple of months.

There were no tags or exclusivity but they didn't see other people. No one had the exact dose of what they needed. No one but each other.

"I'm close" He said panting.

"And I'm right behind you" she answered with a moan.

He took his hand and put it between their bodies right in the swollen spot of her sex and flicked his thumb over it. With a couple of strokes she came undone.

"You were saying?" He said while still rhythmically moving in and out of her. Her moisture grew thicker and coated his cock and he kept his motion going. She purposely squeezed her walls around him as tight as she could and milked him dry.

"Can you be more of a schmuck ass?" She asked him though he still hadn't found his words.

"What? No "thank you" for that earth shattering orgasm?" He said while peppering her face with kisses.

"Damon!" she yelled when he cupped her breast in his hand rolling her nipple between his index and thumb.

"Elenaaa" He imitated her faux angry tone.

Their gazed locked and there were no words for a minute, maybe more. It was just them staring into each other's soul.

"You ready for breakfast?" he asked rolling off of her.

"I'm ready for a shower. What is the point of having one before going to bed when you are going to have your way with me in the middle of the night and in the early morning anyway?" She took the sheets of her body and stood up just to fall back to the bed.

"I can't feel my legs again" she groaned.

"You are welcome" he smirked and threw his arm over his eyes. "Now go shower because you stink woman, I need to get some actual sleep." He chuckled when she threw herself back in the mattress and cuddled next to him.

"Damon I need to talk to you about something" She said turning the mood from playful to tense in two seconds.

"Oh Oh, that can't be good can it?" he joked trying to ease up the mood but feeling the tension all the way up and down his spine.

Elena sat up, the white sheets covering her lower body but her breasts were completely exposed. She tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and looked into Damon's eyes.

"You know I've been applying for a few jobs and have been expecting to hear from one of them…" she said but he interrupted her.

"Elena, you don't have to worry about that, you know that eventually one of them will call" He said reassuringly.

"I know, Im not worried about that anymore, One of them called, Damon. I got a job" she said quietly.

"Well, that's awesome Elena, congratulations! When do you start? Wait, let's celebrate!" he waggled his eyebrows and moved in to kiss her but she moved away.

"What is it? Too sore?" his playful attitude quickly shattered by the look on her face.

"The job's in Venice, Damon" She said.

His frown grew deeper and he couldn't find the right words.

"So you're moving to California then" he said in a grim tone.

"Italy. To be precise, Not Venice Beach Damon, Venice Italy" she said while looking for his eyes. He avoided her eyes like they were the plague and finally stood up.

"Well, I forgot I had an appointment. Have to go shower I'm sure you can see your way out" He starting walking towards the bathroom and he didn't notice she had left the bed to follow him.

"Damon, stop!" she ran after him to the bathroom. He didn't listen and started fumbling around to look busy.

"Damon, please stop look at me!" He didn't listen and grabbed a towel from the counter.

"Damon I haven't said yes" She blurted out.

"Really? Why not? It's a job in freaking Italy Elena, What's stopping you?" he asked obviously way past the barrier between just angry and full on pissed off.

"Are you seriously asking me why? Can't you see what could be so important for me to want to stay here?" she asked.

"I honestly can't see a reason for you to stay. Your parents are dead, you have practically no friends, no job. You should go Elena. Seize the Day, Carpe Diem and all that shit" he said stepping into the shower.

She felt as if the spray of the cold water had fallen on her head instead of his. The knife was deep within her heart and he gave it a nice twist. Tears started to fall down her cheeks and when she saw he was not turning around or acknowledging her in any way she turned around and walked back to the bedroom. Looking around for her clothes a little card carefully set in a picture frame caught her eye. It was hers. A card from her previous job. The one she had been lay off from the night she met Damon. Talk about foreshadowing. She put her clothes back on and walked herself out, just like he had asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Liked? Tell it to the review button!<strong>


End file.
